La reina dorada
by Dani Valdez
Summary: ¿Y si Cersei hubiera sido la enana en lugar de Tyrion? En respuesta al desafío de Lucy para el foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Chapter 1

La reina dorada

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

En respuesta al desafío de Lucy para el foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

Primera parte:

1

–Lady Joanna acaba de dar a luz a dos bebés, mi señor, un niño y una niña.

Tywin Lannister asintió satisfecho. En su cabeza podía ver claramente el futuro de sus hijos. El niño sería el próximo señor de Roca Casterli. La niña sería la próxima reina de los Siete Reinos. Él sería astutto y valeroso, como un verdadero Lannister. Ella sería hermosa, tan hermosa como su madre. Sería la dama perfecta, la futura esposa del príncipe Rhaegar.

Entró en la habitación en la que se encontraban Joanna y los recién nacidos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Joanna parecía estar muy cansada aunque no por ello lucía menos bella. Al primero que divisó fue al niño. Tenía el cabello rubio y mamaba con fuerza del pecho de su madre. "Es fuerte" pensó lord Tywin con un brillo de orgullo en su mirada.

Se acercó más a la cama y solo entonces pudo ver a la niña. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror. La niña era pequeña, más pequeña de lo normal en un bebé, pero eso no era lo peor: su cuerpo era deforme, tenía las piernas arqueadas y cuando abrió los ojos, lord Tywin pudo comprobar que eran dispares. Miró a Joanna sin saber qué decir. Ella sonrió.

–Están vivos y sanos, eso es lo único que debe importarnos –Dijo mirando a su esposo con determinación.

2

En efecto, lady Joanna siempre demostró amor por sus dos hijos, sin hacer ninguna distinción entre ellos. Lord Tywin intentaba mostrarse al menos agradable con Cersei, su esposa nunca le hubiera permitido lo contrario, pero era obvia la predilección que sentía por Jaime.

Cersei lo notaba, notaba la mirada de orgullo de su padre cuando observaba a su hermano practicar con la espada en el patio de armas. A ella nunca le había dedicado una mirada así. Daba igual lo bien que bordara o lo rápido que hubiera aprendido a leer, para su padre todo aquello quedaba opacado por un solo hecho: Cersei era enana y por lo tanto no importaba lo bien que supiera coser o lo educada y refinada que fuera. Ningún señor querría casarse con ella.

Cersei se refugiaba en su madre, que le hablaba con cariño y siempre le decía lo buena que era. Lady Joanna y ella tenían una relación muy estrecha y Cersei fue la primera persona, junto con su hermano Jaime, en enterarse de que su madre estaba de nuevo embarazada.

Desde ese día, Cersei comenzó a acudir diariamente al septo a rezar por su nuevo hermanito. Su madre y los sirvientes consideraban algo muy loable el que se preocupara tanto por él o ella. Solo Jaime, su mejor amigo y mayor confidente, sabía la verdadera razón de sus rezos. Cersei rezaba porque su nuevo hermanito resultara ser una hermanita. Quería que su padre tuviera una hija, una niña hermosa como siempre había querido para casarla con un poderoso señor y formar una alianza. Así, teniendo a alguien que cumpliera su objetivo, tal vez vería que Cersei tenía otras cualidades y tal vez, solo tal vez, el desprecio y la decepción dejarían de asomar a los ojos de lord Tywin cada vez que la mirara para recordarle sin palabras que no era una verdadera Lannister porque no tenía nada que aportar a su casa.

No obstante, los dioses no la escucharon. El bebé resultó ser un niño, un bebé rubio de ojos esmeralda llamado Tyrion. Un bebé fuerte y sano que se llevó con su nacimiento la vida de lady Joanna.

3

Cersei odió a esa criatura desde el primer momento en que la vio. No solo no era la niña que ella necesitaba sino que además, él había sido el responsable de la muerte de la persona a la que ella más quería.

–Tú mataste a mi madre –Susurró la primera vez que los dejaron a solas mientras retorcía su miembro de niño hasta hacerlo llorar.

–Tú mataste a mi madre –Repitió en mil y una ocasiones experimentando en esa frase, en todas las lágrimas que logró causar en Tyrion cuando el niño fue capaz de comprender su significado, un intenso placer que solo se vio truncado cuando su hermano fue lo bastante mayor para devolvérsela:

–Y tú no te pareces a ella, enana.

Y es que el poco afecto que su padre tenía por ese niño que le había arrebatado a su esposa lejos de unirla más a su hermano solo consiguió hacer que su odio se volcara en él aún más porque él tampoco era querido, porque no podía mirarla por encima del hombro y por haberse llevado a una de las pocas personas que la quería tal y como era. Odiaba a Tyrion porque era más fácil e infinitamente menos doloroso que odiarse a sí misma.

4

Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde la muerte de su madre cuando llegaron los Martell. La princesa de Dorne buscaba un compromiso para alguno de sus hijos y Cersei vio en esta circunstancia su oportunidad. Debía casarse con el príncipe Oberin. Solo así ganaría el respeto de su padre.

Se entregó en cuerpo y alma a la tarea de conquistar al príncipe con todas las armas que una niña de nueve años puede tener y al principio resultó. Al principio Oberin Martell pareció dispuesto a comprometerse con ella. Hasta que una tarde lo encontró discutiendo con la princesa Elia. Él no paraba de reír y Cersei pronto supo la razón: el príncipe Oberin se reía de ella.

Cersei no supo que le dolía más: si la risa de él o la mirada de compasión en los ojos de la princesa Elia al reprender a su hermano por su comportamiento. Salió de allí sin que ninguno de los dos la hubiera visto con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón lleno de furia. Ella era una Lannister, no necesitaba el amor de un estúpido príncipe ni la compasión de una insulsa princesa. Ese día se hizo una promesa: nunca volvería a recibir una mirada de compasión.


	2. Chapter 2

La reina dorada

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

La segunda parte de mi respuesta al desafío de Lucy para el foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

Segunda parte:

5

Cersei no le contó a nadie, ni siquiera a Jaime, lo que había oído decir a los hermanos Martell. Se sentía demasiado dolida, demasiado herida en su orgullo para hacerlo. Por encima de todas las cosas no deseaba ver en el rostro de su hermano la misma mirada que había visto en el de la princesa Elia. No quería que Jaime sintiera compasión de ella.

Cersei observó desde su ventana como los Martell partían a toda prisa de la Roca. Al parecer, su padre y la princesa habían discutido aquella mañana. Algunos criados incluso decían que su padre la había echado. Desde luego la mujer parecía realmente indignada y ni siquiera tuvo la educación de despedirse de ellos correctamente. Cersei se alegró de su partida. Dedicó una última mirada de rabia y desprecio al príncipe Oberin aprovechando que él estaba de espaldas y no podía verla, una dama siempre debía guardar la compostura. "Tengo suerte de no casarme contigo" Pensó "encontraré a alguien mucho mejor y más poderoso y un día tendrás que tratarme con el respeto que merezco"

No tardó mucho en decidir quién sería esa persona. Cuando el rey se trasladó con su corte a Roca Casterli , Cersei Lannister trazó mentalmente los mismos planes que su padre había imaginado años atrás. Ella se casaría con el príncipe Rhaegar.

Sin embargo, esta vez no intentó un acercamiento directo con el príncipe. Había aprendido la lección y sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así. En lugar de eso, se levantó en medio del último banquete que se celebraría antes de la marcha del rey y dijo con solemnidad:

–Alteza, sé que no es mi deber sino el de mi padre el encargarse de este tipo de asuntos, mas me temo que él no lo hará, por lo que he de ser yo la que asuma esta tarea. Mi nombre es Cersei de la casa Lannister, una casa rica y con un gran poder. Soy la hija de lady Joanna, que sirvió fielmente como dama a la reina Rhaella, y de lord Tywin, que os sirve con la misma fidelidad a vos como mano del rey . De ellos he aprendido sus valores y a comportarme como se espera de mí en cada ocasión. No nombraré mis cualidades pues no sería educado hacerlo. Solo diré que si aceptáis mi propuesta y me concedéis el honor de casarme con el príncipe Rhaegar me comprometo a ser una buena esposa y una buena reina además de contribuir a solidificar la alianza entre las casas Targaryen y Lannister, lo que será muy beneficioso para los Siete Reinos.

Dicho esto se sentó, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de sí misma al observar las miradas de asombro de todos los presentes. Hasta el mismísimo lord Tywin la observaba fijamente sin saber qué decir. Por un momento, Cersei pensó que lo había conseguido, que había logrado impresionar al rey. El salón de banquetes permaneció en silencio por unos instantes. Luego las risas resonaron por toda la habitación. Pocos meses más tarde se anunció el compromiso del príncipe Rhaegar con la princesa Elia Martell. Cersei nunca se había sentido tan humillada.

6

Nadie volvió a mencionar el incidente. Cersei se pasó semanas esperando y temiendo por una regañina por parte de su padre que nunca llegó. Cersei supuso que estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera quería tratar el asunto. A sus quince años, seis años después de sus fallidos intentos de comprometerse, Cersei se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan tonta. Estaba resignada, no habría un matrimonio para ella. No obstante, al parecer si que lo habría para Jaime. Lord Tywin había comprometido a su heredero con Lysa Tully, la segunda hija del señor de Aguasdulces.

Cersei sabía que ese día llegaría; pero eso no hizo que la idea le resultara menos desagradable. Jaime era y había sido siempre su mejor amigo, su otra mitad, como él le había dicho una vez poco después del banquete por el rey. Cersei podía recordar perfectamente las palabras que su hermano había pronunciado aquel día mientras los dos estaban tendidos en la cama al contarle ella sus preocupaciones:

–Eres inteligente, honesta y amable, al menos cuando quieres –cersei lo miró de mala manera ante esto último y Jaime se echó a reír y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia sí. –Lo que quiero decir es que no importa lo que todos los demás piensen. Cersei, tú eres perfecta, siempre serás perfecta para mí. Esos príncipes y señores no saben lo que se están perdiendo. Tú eres un gran partido, da igual si eres hermosa o no, eres mucho más de lo que se ve y si no fuera tu hermano, te prometo que yo no dudaría un segundo en casarme contigo.

Esas habían sido sus palabras, palabras de consuelo para una niña triste que se había aferrado a ellas como el náufrago a su tabla de salvación. Esas habían sido sus palabras; mas ahora la realidad la golpeaba con toda su dureza. Jaime iba a casarse con una desconocida. Ya no serían Jaime y Cersei sino Jaime y Lysa y ella seguiría estando sola, más sola incluso que antes.

La noche que lord Tywin les anunció el compromiso, Cersei fue a visitar a su hermano a su habitación. Se metió con él en la cama como cuando eran más pequeños, como antes de que él se marchara a Refugio quebrado para servir como escudero, y le habló con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos. Intentando que el comprendiera cómo se sentía; que rechazara el compromiso con la Tully; que se entregara a ella. No lo logró. Lo único que consiguió fue un beso casto en los labios y un estaremos siempre juntos como hermanos. El día de la boda Cersei dijo que no se encontraba bien para no tener que asistir. Ya había asumido que Jaime nunca sería suyo; pero no pensaba ver como era de otra.

7

La vida en Roca Casterli se volvió una constante pelea con la nueva Lady Lannister. Cersei la odiaba y Lysa parecía corresponder el sentimiento. Lo peor de todo era la actitud de Jaime que culpaba a su hermana por la mala situación alegando que nunca había hecho nada por llevarse bien con su esposa. A Cersei le hervía la sangre cada vez que la veía tocar a su hermano, hablar con su hermano con esa voz chillona que tenía, diciéndole lo bien que luchaba o lo gentil que era. En una de sus primeras conversaciones, lady Lysa le comentó que Jaime era un perfecto caballero como los de las canciones.

Sin embargo, la felicidad de la nueva pareja no duró demasiado. Se había iniciado una rebelión y aunque Occidente permaneció neutral, el miedo a que los atacaran era constante. Hasta que lord Tywin decidió a quién le sería más beneficioso apoyar. Robert Baratheon iba ganando la guerra; aunque necesitaba la ayuda que la casa Lannister le podía proporcionar por lo que lord Tywin se permitió ponerle un precio a su lealtad. Un casamiento para su hija si no con el mismo rey, pues este estaba prometido, con alguien de su círculo cercano.

8

Ese alguien fue Stannis Baratheon, el hermano del rey Robert. Desde luego no era un príncipe de cuento pero de todos modos cersei no había tenido demasiadas buenas experiencias con los príncipes. Además, se mudaría a vivir a Rocadragón, un lugar ancestral y majestuoso y sobre todo, un lugar lejos de su familia.

Cersei se sentía feliz. Su nuevo marido, no; aunque pronto descubrió que al contrario de lo que creía, ella no era la razón, o al menos, no la mayor de las razones, de la infelicidad de Stannis Baratheon.

–No os agrada tener una esposa como yo ¿Verdad –Preguntó cuando se quedaron a solas en el dormitorio al ver la mirada fría que su esposo le dedicaba.

–Vos no sois un problema para mí, mi señora. Sé cual es mi deber y no me importa cumplirlo.

–Desde luego, mi señor, esas no son las palabras más adecuadas para dirigirle a una dama la noche de vuestra boda con ella.

–Lo lamento; pero nunca he entendido mucho de cortesías ni formalidades. Lo mío siempre ha sido cumplir con mis obligaciones, aunque nadie me reconozca por ello.

–Pues deberíais empezar a comprenderlas si queréis sobrevivir en la corte de vuestro hermano. Os dará un puesto como consejero ¿No es cierto?

–Sí, lo es mas ¿Qué podéis saber vos sobre la corte?

–He leído muchos libros de historia. Sé de las intrigas y políticas que se han llevado a cabo a lo largo de los siglos en la corte de los Targaryen. No creo que la corte de los Baratheon pueda ser diferente. Permitidme ayudaros, mi señor, y conseguiréis el reconocimiento que tanto aneláis. Os lo prometo.

Esa noche se forjó una alianza. No una alianza matrimonial entre lord y lady Baratheon sino una mucho más poderosa. Una alianza entre dos jóvenes fuertes, que luchaban sus guerras cada uno a su manera. Ella ambiciosa de todo lo que le había sido negado por su condición, él simplemente deseoso de obtener el reconocimiento que se merecía. La Rebelión de Robert había terminado, mas el juego de tronos acababa de empezar.

Fin


End file.
